


I Married a Robber

by Islandic_Princess



Series: Nct Au's [8]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 13:51:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17408090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Islandic_Princess/pseuds/Islandic_Princess
Summary: Jaemin comes back home from a long shift of working as Seoul's leading officer. He just want's to cuddle the stress away with his trouble maker husband.





	I Married a Robber

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlelottie_x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelottie_x/gifts).



Jaemin sighed as he carded a hand through his hair, his keys sitting in the doors lock as the seconds ticked by before he turned it. A soft  _ click _ echoed down the vacant, brightly lit hall. Pulling the key out, he opened the door only to be met with loud, excited cheers. A smile quickly formed before reaching both eyes. Dropping the keys into the porcelain bowl on the table to his right, he let the door softly close behind him. 

_  
He doesn’t realize I’m home _ Jaemin thought as he quietly made his way towards the kitchen. A petite figure stood with their back to him once he reached the spacious room. An evil glint shown in his eyes as he snaked his arms around the others waist. A hard punch to his chest made him laugh as he watched the other turn with eyes widen in shock.

  
“You damn near gave me a heart attack Jaemin!”

  
“I’m sorry baby. I couldn’t help it, you just looked so adorable.” Jaemin tightened his grip as he noticed the two duffle bags resting on the table. “My precious baby, Renjun, were you the one that robbed the bank truck tonight?”

  
“I don't know officer,” his cap was swiftly removed as it was placed on Renjuns head, a smirk replacing his smile, “you gonna cuff me?”

  
“I think I can let you off with a warning this time Mr Na.”

  
“And what shall I do to payback such kindness?”

  
“Kisses and cuddles?” Jaemin raised a brow as he eyed the smaller.

  
“Hmmm,” Renjun tapped his chin as if in thought before placing both hands on either one of Jaemins cheeks, “I think we have a deal Officer Na.”

  
“God I love you my little robber,” Jaemin smiled widely as he felt the cold metal of a wedding band pressed gently against his skin, “More than you could ever imagine.” 

  
“Con artist,” Renjun huffed before pressing a chaste kisses against Jaemins lips, “but robber works too,” a bubbly giggle filled the space between the two as Jaemin peppered the olders face in kisses.

  
“Have you finished counting the bills?”

  
“Not the bag at the end,” Renjun Shook his head before squealing has Jaemin picked him, placing him on his shoulder.

  
“Cuddles while you count.” Jaemin didn't wait for a response as he grabbed the duffel and made his way towards the couch. Dropping the bag on the floor at his feet, he plopped down before setting Renjun on his lap.

  
While Renjun was busy picking the bag up and grabbing bundles of bills, Jaemin wrapped his arms around the others waist once again. Instead of paying attention to whatever was on TV, Jaemin opted to bury his face in the crook of his lovers neck. With each number mumbled, Jaemin placed a gentle kiss against the tanned skin. He was thankful to ever God out there that Renjun preferred wearing his shirts as the ladders shoulder was exposed where the fabric had slipped off. Before he realized it, a hand began carding through his hair.

  
“How much?” His voice hushed as he pressed a finale kiss.

  
“12 hundred, 6 hundred per,” lifting his head, Jaemin lazily eyed the con artist in his lap, the smirk not missed, “Idiots thought I was a new hier. Didn’t suspect a thing until I was long gone.”

  
“How’d you get the bags out?” Renjun cooed at how cutely Jaemin tilted his head. It was like looking at a curious puppy.

  
“Pre filled two bags with stacks of paper cut into bundles. Hid these two suckers behind a dumpster while they were being brought to the alley,” a dull thud sounded as the bag hit the rug below their feet, “idiots. All of them!” Renjun maneuvered himself so he was now straddling his husband. “Especially the Seoul Police Department.”

  
“Hey! My men aren't idiots. I'm just real fucking good at hiding evidence against you,” Renjun raised a brow, “that shirt you left at the restaurant that was collected? Wore it under my uniform after I snuck it into the changing rooms. No one batted an eye after I informed them it was already in evidence.”

  
“A police officer protecting and harboring a convicted criminal? Unheard of!” Renjun feign surprise as he placed a hand on his mouth in shock, “oh wait,” he let his hand drop until it was resting on Jaemins nape, fingers curling and uncurling as he played with the loose hairs, “I married him.”

  
“December 12th, going on three years baby.”

  
“And loving every second,” Renjuns words were mumbled as slightly chapped lips met his in a loving kiss.

  
When night had finally arrived, the couple found themselves laying in bed. Jaemin let his head lul to the side as his cheek pressed against silky locks. Soft puffs of breath fanned his neck as he rubbed gentle circles into the expanse of skin exposed as Renjuns shirt lifted. Using his free hand, Jaemin pushed a few stray hairs out of the olders face before placing a kiss to his forehead. It was moments like this he loved. Falling asleep with the love of his life next to him safe and sound as the sound of city life lulled them to sleep. 

  
A tired smile tugged at the corners of his lips as Jaemin began slipping into his own world. Some nights he couldn't help but to think back to the day he found out. 

_  
An annoyed huff escaped the officers lips as he scanned the radio. Something about another robbery in progress resulting in a shoot-out. He’d only managed to get out of it as he was put in charge of checking out a potential jewelry store robbery. As the car came to a stop at a red light, the officer eyed the scenery outside his window. The sky was slowly turning from once bright oranges, pinks, reds, and dark purples into multiple shades of blues mixed with purples. If he tilted his head far enough to the left he could just make out a few stars beginning to dot the sky. _

_  
It was times like this when he'd wish he was curled up on the couch with his fiance in their high rise apartment. The TV playing softly in the background as they enjoyed each other's company. Hushed voices exchanging sweet nothings as a giggle or chuckle interrupted once in a while. However his train of thought was interrupted as his squad car came to a stop in front of the supposed store. _

_  
“This better be over soon so I can get home before it gets to late.” A voice laced with a days worth of frustration hissed out. The driver door slammed shut in the process of said officer fixing their cap. A hand rested in position on his gun as he took three large strides to the front door. Yet his left hesitated against the doors handle. _

_  
Something was off. No. Something was very, very wrong. _

_  
Taking a deep breath, the officer pushed the door open only for his eyes to widen. A familiar voice happily laughing as an all too familiar figure sat perched atop one of the glass cases. A wad of cash in hand as a beautifully stunning diamond necklace dangled from the other. _

_  
“No. Fucking. Way,” heavy footfalls echoed around the room as they moved towards the figure. The laughter abruptly stopped as two wide, scared eyes met his. _

_  
“N-nana!?” Jaemin could see the others hands begin shaking as he struggled to look away. “Its-its not what you think!” _

_  
“I’ve been hunting down my own fiance?” Jaemin scoffed as he crossed his arms, “how hadn’t I noticed? That’s awesome!” _

_  
“What!?” Renjun had to do a double take as he watched Jaemin smile widely. It was like watching an excited puppy. “What no! No, that’s not awesome Jaemin. I’m a wanted man for Christs sake!” _

_  
“We all have our faults Junnie!” Jaemin clapped his hands as his feet began moving again, “hot pot or something else for dinner?” _

_  
“Jesus Christ Jaemin do your damn job and arrest me,” Renjun couldn’t believe the scene before him. His fiance, who was one of the most respected cops in Seoul, was asking him what he wanted for dinner? “Why on earth would you ask me what I want for dinner!?” He was fuming as he bite back a string of curses. _

_  
“Uh, well duh! You’re here. I’m here. Saves me time and I can get pick up on the way back to the station.” Jaemin pouted as he watched Renjun pinch the bridge of his nose. “Junnie why are you mad?” _

_  
“I thought you were gonna arrest me asshole!” A deep sigh sounded as Renjun closed his eyes, “I need to get out of here before backup arrives.” _

_  
“Oh don’t worry about them. There’s a shoot-out on 5th and 8th. They’ll be busy all night.” A grin spread across Jaemins face. _

_  
“Then why are you here?” _

_  
“Because someone had to take this job. So I offered. And good thing, huh!” _

_  
“O-oh, okay….?” Renjun leaned back suddenly as arms wrapped around his waist and a face was pressed against his chest. When had he gotten so close? He thought to himself as he stared at the windows across from him. _

_  
“Junnie you're safe,” the grip on his waist tightened, “I'm not gonna let anyone take you.” A loud thud caught his attention as he eyed the familiar blue cap on the ground. “You’re okay, we’re okay.” Renjun nodded his head as he let a hand slip into the familiar chocolate locks. _

_  
“Promise?” His heart felt like it was about to beat out of his chest. _

_  
“I promise. I’ll keep you safe until I can't anymore.” As if making a silent promise, Jaemin pressed a sweet but gentle kiss to his fiance's lips. A content smile on his lips before he turned back towards the room. He hadn't even noticed the two dead bodies laying in pools of their own blood. “I'll have to call the coroner to have those removed,” a short pause as a heavy sigh was released, ‘eh, maybe not.” _

_  
“Nana, you can’t just ignore them. They’re gonna start sticking and trust me, you don’t want to be around when that happens.” _

_  
“I don’t have my phone, but more importantly, I have to report to dispatch or they’re gonna start getting suspicious of my silence.” Jaemin ran a hand through his hair frowning. _

_  
“I could help.” Renjun hopped down from the counter before picking up the long forgotten cap.   _

_  
“No,” Jaemin Shook his head, “it's only two bodies. If I have to, I can just dispose of them myself. The cameras however are gonna be a real bitch.” _

_  
“Already took care of them. I'm not forgetful or willing to let myself get carefree anytime soon,” an airy laugh caught his attention as his cap was placed atop his head. “I do have to wash this blood out though. Don’t want it ruining my nice shoes.” _

_  
“Okay,” Jaemin curtly nodded, “be careful getting home. I should be home within the next two hours if I get lucky.” _

_  
“See you then Officer Na,” Jaemin fidgeted with his cap as Renjun blew a kiss followed by a wink. Just as he was about to turn back towards the back of the store a voice stopped him. “Oh yeah, hot pot for dinner definitely. And I won’t accept anything besides Kuns.” _

_  
“Of course. Anything for my love.” His voice fell on deaf ears as the front door came to a stand still once again. As he stood alone, he couldn’t help the idiotic smile that formed. He should feel angry or upset that his fiance was a convicted criminal. But he just couldn't. Instead his heart only seemed to beat faster as he slowly fell deeper in love. _

  
Jaemin was snapped from his moment of reminiscing as a tired laced voice called for him. When he tilted his head down, his eyes instantly connected with half lidded tired ones. Letting his eyes slowly drift further down only resulted in him finding a cute little pout.

  
“Nana….?” He hummed in response while pulling the warm body closer. “What’s on your mind baby?” The question was barely audible around the yawn that came from Renjun.  

  
“Just thinking about that day at the jewelers.”

  
“Oh….okay,” Jaemin was just about to respond until soft breaths tickled his lips.

  
“Sleep well baby,” he placed one last kiss on Renjuns forehead as the older had fallen back to sleep. Mumbling a tired ‘I love you,’ Jaemin yawned as well before letting sleep take him.

**Author's Note:**

> So i kept forgetting to post this the past three days. But I finally managed it. 
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
